kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Erin Suda
is a 3rd-year transfer student to AGHS from the United States. She is also the , a Horoscopes who evolved from an unspecified Zodiarts. She was found by the Libra Zodiarts using his Eye of Laplace. History Erin Suda was transferred to AGHS from an American school to pursue her dreams of becoming an astronaut. She seeks to be the first person in her family to go into space, and does her best to be even better at the astronaut tests than Yuki. She wants to be an astronaut because she admired her father as an astronaut, however he was never able to go into space because he was put down in favor of someone who had less skill, but was more charismatic. She takes up the Aquarius Switch because of the advantages a Zodiarts body will give her in space later on in her career, but vows to become an astronaut on her own skill. Due to her poor Japanese, her identity as the Aquarius Zodiarts is quickly revealed. Gentaro, upon learning this, proposes that if Yuki aces the Astronaut Selection Exams, Erin will give Gentaro her Zodiarts Switch. However, everything went wrong after the second exam, in which the two teams were tasked with building a robot from a provided kit. The team ended up choosing Yuki's design over Erin's, and when Erin went back to the testing room and found a missing piece. In her blind anger, Erin became convinced that Yuki hid the piece on purpose in order to get her own design chosen. During the third exam, Erin snuck away from her partner Kengo and attacked Yuki as Aquarius, causing Yuki to sprain her ankle. However, Gentaro intervened, explaining to Erin that Yuki hid the piece because she was told to; each box had a note, instructing the reader to hide a piece in order to test how the team dealt with the unexpected. Kengo corroborated this, saying that he found the note in his own team's box and likewise had to hide a part. Realizing her mistake, Erin returned to Yuki, healing her ankle and apologizing for her misplaced anger, saying that if she did win she wanted to do so fair and square. After the exam, Erin rejected Gentaro's offer of friendship out of loyalty to Gamo; respecting her wishes, Gentaro challenged her to one final battle. During the fight, Fourze managed to destroy Aquarius' healing jars with a Claw Switch-powered Barizun Sword slash and took the opportunity to defeat her with the Rider Super Galaxy Finish. Virgo used her powers of illusion to sneak Erin away, recovering her Horoscopes Switch for Gamo and allowing them to erase her memories. She met Gentaro and Yuki at the site of their original meeting, the JAXA building, where she eagerly accepted the two's offer to be her friends. Personality Erin is somewhat easily excitable as seen in her love for space, which is comparable to that of Yuki Jojima. She also expresses interest in Gentaro, seemingly due to her jealousy towards Yuki over how close she is to Gentaro and how strong her desire is to go to space. She also goes out of her way to made it clear she wants to get the best scores on the astronaut exams. She is also cold and calculating, and takes the exams very seriously. Due to her history of being raised in the United States, Erin's Japanese is far from perfect, and she mixes up words that sound somewhat similar, such as and . Aquarius Zodiarts Aquarius Zodiarts |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' 231 cm *'Weight:' 187 kg Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards by from Stardusts. ;Healing :Aquarius Zodiarts also has the ability to emit water from the jar-like shoulder pads, which has the power to heal any inflicted wounds or bouts of sickness. When in battle, they automatically heal any injury the Aquarius Zodiarts has sustained. This healing ability is strong enough to repair damage from a Rider Super Galaxy Finish from Fourze's Cosmic States. If one of the shoulder pads is destroyed, then the other would heal the damaged shoulder. The only way to negate the healing ability the Aquarius Zodiarts has is to destroy both shoulder pads at once, as Fourze did with the Claw Switch-powered slash from the Barizun Sword. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. It was unknown how her Supernova functions, as she never gained one either by herself or from Gamou. Arsenal ; :A multi-headed whip which can stretch to great lengths. Due to the short amount of time, Erin had never managed to truly master her own Switch, as Tatsugami has shown the Nectar has the ability to be used as a tracker. Behind the scenes Portrayal Erin Suda is portrayed by . Etymology Erin's name can be anagramed to "Eridanus", which is a river in Greek mythology that has ties with Aquarius the Water Bearer in some versions of the myth. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 37: Star Follower Selection **Episode 38: Winner Determination **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' Category:Fourze Characters Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Evil turns good Category:AGHS Students Category:AGHS Category:Human Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Water Monsters